


Un garde du corps improvisé

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Writer!AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: Derek passe quelques semaines à travailler à l'Hôtel Hale suite à une rupture amoureuse.Laura y a organisé une rencontre d'auteurs dont beaucoup sont originaires de Beacon Hills.Stiles est un écrivain avec un joli succès, très impatient de rencontrer son auteur fétiche, Deucalion.Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukubucho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukubucho/gifts).



L'Hôtel Hale avait été construit au bord d'une réserve naturelle, au nord de la Californie. Quand les premiers Hale s'étaient installé ici, ils n'avaient eu qu'une petite ferme entouré d'hectares et d'hectares d'arbres. Le premier fils de la famille n'avait pas eu la main du bûcheron et encore moins celle du fermier. Il avait élevé quelques animaux, puis, lors du grand incendie de Beacon Hills en 1880, avait converti sa maison en hôtel.

Plus d'un siècle plus tard, la vénérable institution s'était transformée en un élégant complexe comprenant la maison d'accueil, où logeait une bonne partie de la famille Hale, un hôtel familial, un hôtel plus tourné vers les séminaires, et une piscine. Après une restauration de fond en comble suite à un incendie criminel vingt ans plus tôt, l'Hôtel Hale arrivait peu à peu à retrouver son charme d'antan. Et cela au prix de longues insomnies de la gestionnaire en chef du complexe.

– Il va encore manquer une partie du budget pour rénover la piscine cette année…

Laura Hale, qui s'occupait donc des affaires de la famille pour décharger un peu sa mère, ne cachait même plus sons désespoir total face à leur situation financière.

– La banque n'a pas répondu ?

Derek posa un tasse de café devant sa sœur aîné (de quelques minutes) et s'assit face à elle sur la terrasse de la maison d'accueil. De la piscine leur parvenait les cris de William et Francesca, les deux enfants de Laura.

– Si, bien sûr. Peter leur arracherait les bourses s'ils ne nous répondaient pas positivement. Mais la chaudière a gelé cet hiver et on a du parer au plus pressé. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais…

Laura s'écroula sur la table, envoyant voler quelques feuilles gribouillées à terre. Son frère les ramassa patiemment. 

– Plus qu'une semaine à tenir et tu auras les bénéfices du prochain séminaire, non ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina aussitôt. Si la gestion de l'hôtel lui donnait des cheveux blancs, les événements qu'elle y organisait, eux, l'excitaient d'avantage.

– Un salon d'auteurs, Derek ! Pas un séminaire !

Il souleva un sourcil, souriant à moitié. Elle lui avait envoyé le poster de communication – et une invitation – quelques mois plus tôt, en plein milieu de l'hiver, mais il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre lui expliquer l'événement en détail et directement.

– Tu te rends compte ? Nous avons quinze auteurs venus de toute la Californie ! Ils viendront présenter leurs derniers livres et participer à des conférences. Je leur ai même proposé des petits-déjeuners à prendre avec un demie douzaine de fans à chaque fois. Et il y aura une soirée spéciale à la bibliothèque municipale de Beacon Hills. Sans compter une intervention de trois de ces auteurs à l'Université Publique. Connor est fou de joie.

– Il ne doit pas beaucoup le montrer.

Connor était leur frère aîné et enseignait la littérature contemporaine à Beacon Hills. Il était d'un naturel encore plus réservé que Derek, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

– Les premiers invités arrivent quand ?

– Hm, ce soir vers vingt-deux heures. Boyd va les chercher à l'aéroport cet après-midi. Il en ont pour deux heures de route.

– Tu auras besoin de moi ?

Laura regarda son frère avec affection. Il avait débarqué à la maison deux semaines plus tôt, encore plus renfermé sur lui-même que d'habitude. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait pris deux mois de congé sabbatique de son travail à New York après avoir rompu avec Jennifer. Et quelques heures et quelques bières de plus pour apprendre que c'était Jennifer qui l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette après avoir « retrouvée » une amie d'enfance.

– Toi aussi tu es bisexuel ! Tu devrais savoir que la fidélité n'est ps dans notre nature !

Derek ne s'était même pas senti le courage de protester. Il avait pris ses affaires, sa Camaro, et fait la route directement jusqu'à Beacon Hills, s'arrêtant le temps de prévenir son patron et de dormir.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas très commercial, frérot…

– Je n'aime pas les gens, dis-le tout de suite…

– Alors on va vous laisser, toi et tes sourcils, vous occuper de nettoyer la piscine, de préparer la salle du petit-déjeuner et de nettoyer les chambres les après-midi, quand il n'y a personne.

– Tout ça ?

– Mais tu ne croiseras personne, à par peut-être l'insomniaque de service qui viendra prendre son café à six heures du matin ! Et puis Erica est enceinte, elle ne peut plus faire les chambres. Je la laisse à la réception.

Laura soupira : – On n'a pas les moyen de prendre un second emploi d'été cette année. Déjà que je ne peux pas te payer, toi.

– Vraiment ? Si c'est comme ça…

– Je ferai remplir ton frigo tous les soirs ?

– Vu que c'est mon job, de toute façon je l'aurai fait…

Un fin sourire, presque triste, étira les lèvres de Laura.

– Merci, frérot. Et n'oublie pas, Cora et maman arrivent demain aussi !

 

***

 

L'avion atterrit avec une heure de retard mais cela n'ôta en rien l'impatience de Stiles.

– Stilinski, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger tes genoux, je vais demander à ce qu'on te les entrave !

– Des promesses, rien que des promesses…

Lydia soupira. Heureusement pour son voisin de fauteuil, le pilote annonça leur descente vers Beacon Valley. Et comme s'il n'avait eu que cinq ans (et des fois Lydia se demandait s'il avait vraiment mûri au-delà) Stiles colla son nez contre le hublot et ne s'en décolla pas avant que l'arriver sur la piste fasse faire un soubresaut à l'avion et qu'il se cogne.

– Bien fait.

– Oh, ça va, hein.

L'aéroport de Beacon Valley n'avait que cinq halls d'arrivée et de départ, un énorme contraste face à celui de Los Angeles duquel ils avaient décollé. 

– Ils ont refait la décoration ?

Stiles regardait à droite et à gauche.

– J'oubliais que quand toi, tu reviens ici, tu utilises ce cercueil sur pattes qu'est ta Jeep. Ils ont restauré les couloirs il y a quelques années, et deux-trois boutiques ont changé. Ils ont même un Starbuck maintenant !

Dit sur un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

– Cela ne te plaît pas de revenir ici ? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

– Autant qu'à toi. Et encore moins. Toi au moins, ton père vit encore ici.

– Il passe plus de temps dans notre maison à La qu'ici tu sais. Les articulations…

– Dis plutôt que tu préfères qu'il se goinfre de fruits de mer à côté de chez toi que de burgers ici.

Stiles lui renvoya son sourire.

Ils avaient déjà récupéré leurs bagages et son regard se porta vers les personnes attendant dans le hall principal.

– Tu es déjà allée à l'Hôtel Hale ?

Lydia hocha la tête : – Maman y allait de temps en temps se faire masser quand j'étais petite. Il y avait un service SPA avec la piscine. Mais après l'incendie…

– Hm… Cora Hale était dans notre classe, non ?

– Je ne me souviens plus. Peut-être. Tiens, c'est pour nous !

Un doigt parfaitement manucuré désigna un grand homme noir tenant une pancarte sur laquelle étaient inscrit plusieurs noms, dont celui de Stiles.

– Ils ont orthographié Mieczyskaw correctement, fit celui-ci, impressionné.

– Je persiste à penser que tu aurais du prendre un pseudo.

– Au moins les gens se rappellent que mon nom est imprononçable ! 

L'homme, Boyd, plutôt taciturne, les accueillit d'une poignée de main ferme après présentation (« Stiles Stilinski, et mon agent, Lydia Martin ») avant de leur demander d'attendre les deux autres invités se trouvant dans le même avion qu'eux.

La première arriva presque aussitôt : un belle jeune femme de grande taille, élancée. Stiles ne la connaissait pas et il n'avait pas pu mémoriser le nom de tous les invités.

– Allison Argent, bienvenue à Beacon Hills.

Les trois jeunes gens se firent des sourires polis.

La dernière personne à arriver, par contre, Stiles la reconnut tout de suite et ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Depuis quand son ancien professeur de chimie, monsieur Harris, écrivait-il des livres ? Et sur quoi ? La meilleur façon de torturer un élève ? Mille et une façon de donner une mauvaise note même à quelqu'un qui répond juste ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour sortir une remarque bien placée mais la main de Lydia le stoppa aussitôt.

Son regard disait : – Nous sommes des adultes. Le salon n'a pas encore commencé. J'ai très envie de me reposer dans ma chambre avec la climatisation alors ne fais pas de bêtises.

Harris ne semblant pas l'avoir reconnu, Stiles ravala sa fierté et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à une voiture tout-terrain familiale.

– Vous n'avez pas de bar ? Demanda Harris avant même d'accrocher sa ceinture.

– A l'hôtel, oui. Nous avons préparé une buffet rien que pour vous.

Harris eut une moue dédaigneuse et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes Mieczyskaw Stilinski ?

Stiles sursauté. Assise face à lui, Allison Argent lui souriait.

– Ma mère adore vos livres, surtout la série des Sorcières des Collines. Elle pensait même que vous étiez une femme utilisant un pseudonyme.

Touché par une telle déclaration, Stiles ne remarqua pas les regard assassin que Harris lui envoya au même moment. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, l'ancien enseignant intervint :

– Il avait déjà tout d'une fille au lycée. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Stilinski…

Un regard à Lydia, une profonde inspiration, et Stiles se contenta de sourire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Allison.

– Merci beaucoup. Je pourrais peut-être lui signer un volume si elle le souhaite ? La série est finie, mais elle aimera sans doute le nouveau cycle qui commence bientôt. Même si ce sera dans un tout nouveau genre.

– Oh, ce serait très gentil à vous.

– Dans quel domaine écrivez-vous, Mademoiselle Argent ? Fit Lydia, soudain intéressée par la conversation.

– Oh, je n'ai sorti qu'un recueil de nouvelles et un roman. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

– Quelque chose que j'aurai pu lire ?

– Si vous êtes intéressée par la nature et les grands espaces, peut-être.

Vu le style de Lydia, il était claire qu'Allison se moquait gentiment d'elle. Ou qu'elle flirtait. Stiles n'en était pas très sûr. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuait leur conversation et que Harris fulminait dans son coin, absorbé par son portable, Stiles ouvrit le programme de la rencontre qui traînait dans son sac depuis un mois.

Il connaissait certains des autres invités, d'autant que certains partageaient le même genre de littérature que lui. Mais le thème principal était Beacon Hills, sa réserve et le thème des grands espaces et des mythes s'y attachant. Plusieurs auteurs de la région étaient invités, ce qui expliquait sans doute la présence de Harris. D'autres venaient d'un peu plus loin. Notamment Deucalion.

Deucalion était une des raisons pour laquelle Stiles avait commencé à écrire. Il avait même tenté d'assister à une séance de signature quand il était à l'université. Peine perdue : les dédicaces étaient payante et Stiles n'avait pas eu les moyens d'y accéder.

Mais aujourd’hui, il aurait l'occasion de lui parler ! Ils avaient un débat prévu le lendemain même sur un sujet qui tenait Stiles à cœur et la moitié de son excitation à venir ici résultait de cette rencontre.

La nuit serait beaucoup trop longue.

 


	2. Chapter 2

– Ah je n'en peux plus !  
– Et c'est pour ça que tu as défait le jet d'eau ?  
Derek se baissa pour remettre le tuyau du jet d'eau qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer les rebords de la piscine correctement.  
– Bon sang, frérot. On est derrière la cabane d'entretien, derrière des buissons. Personne ne verra si tes affaires sont en bon ordre ou pas !  
– C'est comme ça qu'arrivent les accidents.  
– On dirait papa !  
Ils se turent d'un coup. Derek ne sut trop que répondre et Laura se prit la tête entre les mains. Leur père était décédé dans l'incendie de l'hôtel. Talia Hale avait tellement de mal à s'en remettre qu'elle n'avait géré les affaires de la famille que le temps que Laura devienne majeure et puisse lui succéder. Le sujet d'Alexander Hale ne venait jamais, jamais dans les réunions de famille. Derek et Laura ressemblaient physiquement à leur mère, mais du point de vue du caractère, Derek, lui, portait les gênes de son père.  
– Je suis désolée. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à ce week-end.  
– A ce point-là ?  
Derek tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère et vint s’asseoir par terre, à côté de sa sœur.  
– J4ai eu un coup de fil de l'agent de Deucalion. Il n'arrivera que demain, à onze heures précises. Il veut qu'on décale son intervention de deux heures, et qu'on ait préparé sa chambre exactement comme il le souhaite. Et son agent a trouvé à redire sur le contrat d'intervention, et surtout son montant, alors que tout est signé depuis des semaines !  
– On est obligé de l'accueillir ?  
Derek ne lisait pas de fictions, s'en tenant surtout à des écrits documentaires. Comme son père. Il ne connaissait pas la grande majorité des gens invités à la rencontre.  
Laura soupira.  
– Non. La plupart des gens qui viendront vont venir pour lui. C'est un gros vendeur et il se déplace rarement dans ce genre d'endroit. On a bien Stilinski, mais… Les gens viennent pour l'auteur confirmé, pas forcément pour lui.  
– Stilinski, l'ancien shérif s'est mis à écrire ?  
Laura pouffa.  
– Mais non, idiot. Son fils. Il était en classe avec Cora ? Il écrit de la fantasy avec un beau succès. Erica est super fan. Elle va le suivre comme une furie tout le week-end, j'en suis sûre.  
– Ah je vois. C'est la chambre où Erica m'a demandé de placer une boîte de chocolat et un loup en peluche sur le lit ?  
– Elle a fait ça ?  
Laura éclata de rire.  
Derek sourit. Au moins elle oubliait un petit peu ses soucis pendant quelques instants.

***

– Pourquoi il y a des chocolats sur mon lit ?  
Stiles parlait dans le vide. Frustré, il alluma son téléphone et ouvrit un session facetime. Une voix endormi lui répondit au bout de trois sonneries.  
– Il y a des chocolats et un ours en peluche sur mon lit.  
– Stiles ?  
Il voyait Scott en train de se frotter les yeux en répondant à son appel.  
– Tu es où ?  
– Je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills il y a… vingt minutes !  
– Il est dix heures du soir !  
– L'avion avait du retard Tu es déjà au lit ?  
Un bruit de drap, une quinte de toux, et la voix de Scott se fit un peu plus claire.  
– Seulement depuis huit heures. J'ai du cumuler les gardes à la clinique pour libérer mon lundi. Parce que lundi…  
– C'est journée pizza !  
Même si la rencontre se finirait le dimanche soir, Stiles avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps à Beacon Hills. Son père y séjournait encore (il ne venait dans le sud de la Californie qu'en automne et hiver) et Scott y travaillait. Les deux amis ne se voyaient pas assez souvent pour manquer une telle opportunité.  
– Et donc tu as des chocolats sur ton lit ?  
– Oui !  
– La femme… ou l'homme de ménage a un gros crush sur toi peut-être ?  
Toujours compter sur Scott pour avoir une opinion raisonnable quoique tirée par les cheveux, même réveillé par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant ses années de fac à New-York !  
– C'est la première fois !  
C'était faux. Quelques femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, lui apportaient des cookies faits maisons lors de ses séances de dédicaces, et il recevait des lettres de fans régulièrement. Mais la peluche était une grande première.  
– Les gens me connaissent pour les Sorcières, pas pour mon premier roman ! Personne n'a lu mon premier roman !  
– J'ai lu ton premier roman. Avant qu'il soit sorti. Avant que tu aies passé un correcteur orthographique dessus.  
– Et je t'en remercierai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Mais vraiment, Scott…  
Son ami soupira si fort que Stiles eut presque des remords à l'avoir appelé.  
– Si jamais ce ou cette fan est trop collant ou collante, parles-en à Laura. Elle saura quoi faire.  
– Laura ?  
– Laura Hale, la directrice de l'hôtel. C'est moi qui m’occupe des tortues de ses enfants, et de son serpent aussi d'ailleurs.  
– IL Y A UN SERPENT DANS L’HÔTEL ????  
– Bonne nuit, Stiles.

***

La majorité des invités étaient arrivés maintenant.   
Derek avait passé sa matinée à préparer la salle du petit-déjeuner, puis à se cacher dans la cuisine pour faire et refaire du café, laissant Cora, qui venait juste de débarquer, servir de grandes tasses aux tablées.  
Cora se arriva à se faufiler dans les cuisines en fin de service.   
– Bon, tu prends la suite. J'en peux plus !  
– Laura a dit que je n'avais pas à fréquenter la clientèle.  
Cora leva les yeux au ciel. Derek commença à faire la vaisselle, montrant qu'il était bien assez occupé pour ne pas avoir à sortir de son abri.  
Sa petite sœur sauta sur le comptoir pour s'y asseoir et piqua un croissant dans une des panières encore pleines.  
– Il reste en tout et pour tout un couple, trop occupé à discuter pour te voir, un vieux tout seul et plein de tables couvertes de plateaux sales. C'est « ton » boulot.  
Derek soupira. Il connaissait assez Cora pour savoir qu'elle ne bougerait plus d'un pouce, quoiqu'il puisse dire. Elle ressemblait trop à Laura pour ça.   
Poussant un nouveau soupir, volontairement bruyant, Derek s'essuya les mains et remit son tablier en ordre. Se disputer gentiment avec ses sœurs, voilà qui le sortait agréablement de ses pensées sombres. Au moins pour un temps.  
Sans faire attention aux clients encore dans le réfectoire, il commença à rassembler les plateaux et à trier la vaisselle et les déchets. Certains clients se contentaient visiblement d'un café noir sans sucre, d'autres, d'après les restes, pouvaient engloutir leur poids en confiture et en toasts grillés. Voire en fromage et en charcuterie.  
– Excusez-moi, vous travaillez ici ?  
Derek leva les yeux. Une jeune fille, si jeune qu'elle pourrait presque être sa fille, ou à peu de choses près, les cheveux encore humide de la piscine (bon sang elle avait laissé des traces d'eau partout!) le regardait avec ce genre de regard qu'il détestait. Le même que Jennifer quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à Central Park. Le même que K… Enfin le regard de celle qui voudrait bien en faire son quatre heures.  
– Oui ?  
Rester poli. Respirer à fond. Retourner le plus vite possible à sa vaisselle.  
– Mon amie et moi aimerions beaucoup un cocktail et…  
– Je ne m'occupe pas du bar.  
De temps en temps, la politesse se limitait à juste parler. Qu'importe ce que Laura pourrait lui dire ensuite. La jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres (et ce n'était pas sexy du tout, qui est-ce qui pouvait bien leur apprendre ça ?) : – Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?  
– Je peux vous offrir un jus d'orange, jeune fille ?  
Derek et elle tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Derek étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant sa mère, Talia Hale, habillée aux couleurs de l'Hôtel, les poing sur les hanches et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
– Je suis la barmaid pour tout le week-end. Venez avec moi, je vous montrerai la carte !  
Son invitation avait le ton d'un ordre. Derek connaissait bien cette voix. La jeune fille visiblement aussi et elle la suivit avec l'air d'un canard ébouriffé. Malheureusement, en levant les yeux, Derek aperçut un autre phénomène insupportable, peut-être la mère de la jeune demoiselle, qui le regardait avec autant de rapacité que sa fille.  
– Ça irait mieux si tu n'enfilais pas systématiquement un tee-shirt moulant aussi.  
– Ce tee-shirt est parfaitement à ma taille !  
Cora grogna, peu convaincue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par un bruit à l'extérieur. Le dernier couple attablé, un gaillard dégingandé et une petite rousse perchée sur des talons aiguilles se levèrent d'un coup, l'homme renversant par là-même sa tasse de café heureusement vide.  
– Il est là !  
– Un peu de dignité, Stiles ! Ne va pas te jeter dans ses bras !  
Avec une force étonnante, la femme retint son compagnon par le bras, l'immobilisant quasi instantanément.  
– Si tu veux faire bonne impression, comporte-toi en adulte !  
– Houla, c'est le début des emmerdes, siffla Cora entre les dents.  
Derek se tourna vers elle.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Le grand manitou de la littérature d'aventure vient d'arriver, et il est la cause de la moitié du stress de Laura depuis un mois.   
– Deucalion ?  
– Le seul et l'unique !  
– Papa avait certains de ses livres non ?  
Le regard de Cora se tinta de tristesse. Derek s'en voulu. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leur père. Elle n'avait que sept ans au moment de l'incendie.  
– Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que c'est un trou du cul.  
– Cora !  
– Tu ne peux pas me punir si c'est vrai !  
Et elle s'enfuit vers l'extérieur, le laissant seule avec ses tasses sales et ses toasts à moitié mangés.  
Au moins, maintenant qu'il était seul et que l'intégralité de l'hôtel et de ses habitants était focalisée sur Deucalion, il pouvait travaillé tranquillement, et ne plus être dragué toutes les minutes comme un vulgaire sac de viande.

***

Stiles essayait de digérer sa frustration.  
L'arrivée de Deucalion avait déclenché une esclandre dans l'hôtel. Mais malgré les fans, l'écrivain avait vite filé de sa voiture à sa chambre, laquelle se trouvait visiblement à l'autre bout du complexe.   
– Tu le verras lors de la rencontre cet après-midi, lui avait dit Lydia.  
Et elle l'avait laissé là pour aller continuer sa conversation de la veille avec Allison Argent. Stiles s'était donc trouvé seul et abandonné après le petit-déjeuner.  
Il avait passé la matinée à signer des autographes, assis à une table, sous un auvent. Dès qu'il levait la tête, il avait vu sur la forêt qui entourait Beacon Hills, une de ses premiers sources d'inspiration.   
– Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il sursauta. Un jeune femme se tenait devant lui, un livre usé et aux pages cornées entre les mains. Elle ne portait pas les bracelets des participants à la rencontre, mais une broche sur sa poitrine annonçait « Erica ». Un ventre très rond dépassait de son tee-shirt léger et ses cheveux blonds savamment bouclés se soulevaient légèrement dans la brise du matin.  
– Pardon ?  
– La forêt. Je la trouve magnifique.  
Passée la surprise, Stiles sourit. Erica fit une petite grimace ironique.  
– Vous… Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle lui tendit son livre. A son grand étonnement, il s'agissait de la premier édition de « Hurlements dans la nuit », un roman d'aventures sur de jeunes loups-garous, qui se passait, bien que cela ne soit jamais dit, à Beacon Hills. Il avait écrit le premier jet à la Fac, à New York, alors qu'il développait un gros mal du pays.  
– La seule lectrice qui a acheté cette édition ?  
Erica éclata de rire.  
– Quand il est sorti, la librairie où je travaillais à mi-temps en a acheté un carton plain. Mais passé les achats effectués par les officiers de ton père, personne n'est venu. J'en ai récupéré un par curiosité avant que tout soit renvoyé à l'éditeur. C'est un de mes romans préférés maintenant !  
Stiles sourit. Voilà qui faisait partie des meilleurs côtés de son métier : parler avec des lecteurs, encore plus ceux qui, visiblement, allaient au-delà de l'effet de mode. Erica continuait :  
– Le fait que l'héroïne doive à la fois faire avec les loups-garous et avec sa maladie mentale ! Des éditeurs tueraient pour avoir ce genre de livre inclusif aujourd'hui.  
Soudain, Stiles se rappela qui était cette femme.  
– Erica Reyes ?  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin. Il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnue.  
– Eh oui. C'est moi.  
– Tu avais disparu en dernière année.  
Elle s'accouda tant bien que mal, malgré son ventre, à la table. Comme il n'y avait plus de file d'attente, Stiles lui fit signe de passer derrière le stand et se prendre une chaise.  
– J'ai fini ma scolarité à la maison. Avec les médicaments…  
Erica faisait des crises d’épilepsie très violente, jusqu'à en devenir la risée du lycée.  
– Ca va mieux aujourd'hui ?  
– Comme tu le vois ! Mariée et bientôt maman. Je travaille ici depuis presque cinq ans.  
La conversation se fit facilement, tant et si bien que Stiles se retrouva à partager son repas avec Erica : un simple club sandwich et un cocktail de fruit, consommé directement sur la table de dédicace. Quelques lecteurs et curieux vinrent les interrompre quelques minutes. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'aéroport, Stile se sentait complètement à l'aise. Ses pensées n'étaient pas obnubilées par Harris, qui dormait dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, par Deucalion, par le serpent de Laura, ou par son mystérieux admirateur…  
– Est-ce que Derek t'a donné mon cadeau ?  
– Pardon ?  
Erica sirotait son cocktail d'un air mystérieux.  
– Le loup et les chocolats ?  
Ok, mystère résolu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Laura vint se réfugier derrière la cabane à outils, près de la piscine, peu après le déjeuner.  
Derek la laissa s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de jardin, entra dans la cabane, ouvrit le mini frigo, en sortit deux bières, et revint vers sa sœur. Elle engloutit la moitié de la bouteille avant de soupirer bruyamment.  
– Alors, quel est le problème maintenant ?  
– Sur quelle liste et dans quel ordre ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
C'était étrange. Quand ils étaient au collège et au lycée, se retrouvant plus souvent que voulu dans les mêmes cours, c'était toujours Derek qui stressait pour tout, ne trouvant une façon de se détendre que dans le sport. Laura avait toujours la tête sur les épaules, menait trois ateliers en même temps, dont celui en charge du bal de fin d'année, et surfait sur les examens avec une aisance qu'il lui avait longtemps jalousée. Elle avait été d'une résilience extrême après l'incendie et la mort de leur père. Mais ils avaient eu le même réflexe en se noyant dans les études. Derek avait fini par trouver un équilibre en s'isolant du monde. Laura… Laura commençait à péter un plomb.  
– Nous avons accueilli deux classes de l'école élémentaire BH à midi, et un des gamins a réussi à vomir sur les pieds d'Allison Argent. Il n'y a plus assez de boissons pour ce soir et maman a du descendre en racheter avec Boyd, en croisant les doigts pour que nous ne soyons pas encore d'interdit bancaire. Erica a disparu pendant près de deux heures, et Deucalion est juste une tragédie à venir. Sans compter ses fans.  
Derek haussa un sourcil.  
– Ha, je ne veux même pas en parler.  
Sa bouteille vide, Laura la jeta dans le bac à verres que Derek gardait de ce côté, et se leva.  
– On y retourne.  
– Si tu me cherches…  
– Oui, tu seras ici. Surveille juste un peu le bar le temps que maman revienne. Pas besoin de servir, il est fermé jusqu'à ce soir. Inutile qu'en plus la police débarque pour cause d'ivresse sur la voie publique.

***

C'était un véritable cauchemar…  
Le thème du débat ? Pas de problème pour Stiles. Il avait même explosé de joie en le découvrant après son invitation : l'engagement littéraire. Si peu de personne (sauf Erica et les collègues de son père, par obligation) avait goûté à son héroïne atypique dans son premier roman, il n'avait cessé de se documenter et de s'informer pour créer des personnages intéressants et sans clichés, notamment avec deux des personnages principaux des Sorcières.   
Et puis il allait pouvoir débattre avec trois autres auteurs, dont Deucalion ! Le rêve intégral.  
Mais voilà, Stiles se trouvait être l'auteur le plus jeune, avait été relégué en bout d'estrade, et le modérateur avait tendance à ne pas lui donner la parole. A chaque fois que Stiles sautait sur un sujet, ou sur une question, il lui lançait un regard dédaigneux. Les deux autres auteurs étaient à peine mieux lotis, mais avaient visiblement plus l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément.  
Deucalion monopolisait la parole et le modérateur lui déroulait le tapis rouge.  
Stiles jeta un regard au public. Il avait dit à son père et Scott qu'il participerait à ce débat sans s'attendre à les voir, mais les deux lui avaient fait la surprise, ainsi que sa belle-mère, Melissa. Ils se trouvaient au troisième rang, avec Lydia qui avait commencé à filmer l'intervention, avant de s'arrêter au bout de vingt minutes, les sourcils froncés.  
– Il faut que j'intervienne, les gens vont penser que je ne sais pas défendre mes livres !  
Stiles respira à fond.  
Il pouvait le faire, si seulement le modérateur arrêtait de lui couper la parole !  
– Je…  
Mais le modérateur enclencha une nouvelle question :  
– Deucalion, il y a une forte tendance ces derniers temps à transformer les fictions en revendications sociales, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Mais c'est à LUI que devait être posée cette question ! Stiles adorait Deucalion, pour son style, son écriture, sa façon d'envisager les histoires, mais point de vue social, il restait plutôt… ancienne génération.  
Et la star sauta sur le sujet : Stiles sentit le sang quitter son visage.  
– Les jeunes auteurs, ou les plus anciens qui cherchent à faire le buzz avec ce genre de sujet, mais franchement, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. Se donner une médaille pour pas grand-chose. Si vous voulez aider les gens, travaillez dans l'humanitaire mais, pitié, n'écrivez pas des livres !  
– Et donc vous ne pensez pas à vos lecteurs ?  
Stiles venait de se lever, outré d'autant plus que son admiration pour Deucalion s'effritait depuis le début du débat. Il n'avait eu que des paroles pompeuses et à la limite du paternalisme pour le public.  
– Mes lecteurs n'ont pas envie qu'on leur impose une leçon de morale ! Qu'en ont-ils à faire des malades mentaux et autres soit disant homosexuels. Franchement…  
– Vos lecteurs peut-être pas mais les miens…  
– Les vôtres ?  
Deucalion partit dans un grand éclat de rire :  
– Jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas assez lu pour venir m'expliquer mon métier !  
– Vous feriez mieux d'être un peu plus modeste !  
– Monsieur Stilinski, taisez-vous ? Nous avons déjà été assez généreux de vous inviter ici…  
– Pardon ?  
La surprise de Stiles se perdit dans le bruit que faisait maintenant le public, mélange de huées et d'applaudissements, mais difficile de dire vers qui s'adressaient ces bruits. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il ne voyait plus qu'un point gris devant lui. Toutes les critiques qu'il avait pu avoir, les lettres de refus, le mépris avec lequel était traitée sa série par certains critiques, les quelques lettres de haine que Lydia n'avait pas réussi à lui cacher. Même si tout cela n'était rien face aux retours des lecteurs et lectrices comme Erica…  
– Vous m'avez invité par pitié ?  
Le modérateur sembla se rendre compte, enfin, d'avoir dépassé les limites. Pas Deucalion.  
– Arrêtez décrire et faites une psycho-thérapie, siffla-t-il. J'ai lu votre torchon, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi totalement enfermé dans son placard ! Vous ne valez rien.  
Stiles s'enfuit.

***

Derek avait fini par rester derrière le bar à ranger le matériel et à servir de l'eau citronnée aux quelques personnes qui préféraient rester au bord de la piscine que d'assister à la conférence du moment.  
Une esclandre lui fit relever soudain la tête.   
Un homme arrivait en trombe vers la piscine. Derek reconnut le client qui traînait au réfectoire le matin même. Il semblait… désespéré ? Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, comme étonné d'être arrivé là.  
Mais il y avait un second homme. Derek l'avait déjà remarqué la veille, toujours avec son appareil photo à la main. Un peu trop collant envers les cliente à son goût, d'ailleurs. Laura l'avait engagé pour prendre des photos de la manifestation. Matt quelque chose. Un pauvre type pour Derek.  
Et qui visiblement n'avait pas suivi l'autre homme juste pour discuter.  
Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent quasi immédiatement.  
Au loin, Derek vit la voiture de sa mère se garer et Boyd en sortir. L'altercation était assez bruyante pour qu'il se rapproche avant même d'ouvrir le coffre.  
– Pour qui tu te prends à critiquer Deucalion ?  
La réponse de l'autre homme ne lui parvint pas.  
Derek s'approcha. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. D'autres visiteurs assistaient au spectacle. Avec tous les problèmes qu'elle avait déjà à gérer, Laura ne supporterait pas un scandale. L'hôtel lui même ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas. Et quoi de pire qu'une bagarre en public ?  
– Mais arrête de me suivre !  
– Non ! Tu as abusé de l'extrême générosité de Deucalion. Tu dois t'excuser !  
– M'excuser de quoi ? Et quelle générosité ?  
Matt éclata d'un mauvais rire. Derek était presque à leur hauteur. Les téléphones portables des spectateurs filmaient la scène.  
– Celle d'accepter qu'une pédale vienne débattre avec lui !  
Et il poussa l'homme dans la piscine dans un geste d'une violence telle que tout le monde se figea d'un seul coup.  
Puis Derek reprit ses esprit et plongea à son tour. L'homme paraissait complètement immobile sous l'eau quand, soudain, il commença à se débattre, visiblement pris de panique.  
Derek se retrouva sous lui, à quelques centimètres du fond de la piscine, nagea dans son dos avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme se débattit de plus belle mais la panique, comme la force supérieure de Derek, ne le rendait pas très efficace. Ils percèrent la surface de l'eau presque violemment et mirent quelques secondes à s'immobiliser. L'homme avait arrêté de se débattre et se laissait aller, comme un poids mort.  
– Par ici ! Stiles !  
Derek se focalisa sur le rebord du bassin, nagea en tirant l'homme, Stiles, avec lui. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtu d'un uniforme policier, s'agenouilla pour récupérer Stiles. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés et commença immédiatement à donner des ordres pour éloigner la foule tout en mettant une serviette sèche sur les épaules de Stiles.  
De l'autre côté de la piscine, Boyd tenait Matt au sol et Talia évacuait les clients et les curieux.  
Une bonne chose de faite.  
– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Un jeune homme se tenait à leur côté.  
– Vous connaissez ce… Stiles ?  
Derek tentait de reprendre son souffle, assis par terre. L'autre lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
– Stiles est mon frère. Enfin, mon demi-frère. Scott McCall.  
– Oh. Le vétérinaire de Biscuit ?  
– Et des tortues aussi. Vous ?  
– Derek Hale.  
– Oh…  
Visiblement, Laura lui avait déjà fait une réputation à Beacon Hills. Mais la surprise de Scott se transforma aussitôt en sourire chaleureux.  
– Nous n'avons pas vu ce qui s'est passé, Stiles est parti si vite. Mais merci de l'avoir secouru.  
Le shérif vint vers eux.  
– Je dois rester ici pour régler son compte à ce malotru, fit-il en désignant Matt, maintenant menotté à une des chaises de jardin. Qui a été témoin de la scène ?  
– J'étais plutôt éloigné, répondit Derek. JE crois que Boyd était plus près.  
L'officier opina du chef.  
– Bien. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où vous pourriez installer Stiles ?  
Derek cligna des yeux. Puis il vit que sa mère avait disparu, sans doute pour prévenir Laura de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Boyd discutait déjà avec un agent de police. La femme qui soignait Stiles le regardait avec insistance.  
– Il ne veux pas retourner dans sa chambre.  
– D'accord. Notre maison n'est pas très loin, je peux… Je peux l'accompagner ?

***

Une crise de panique et il avait failli se noyer.  
Stiles avait du mal à revenir sur Terre. Ereinté par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il laissa Melissa le remettre debout et s'agrippa aussitôt à elle. Ses jambes le supportait à peine.  
Un homme vint à leurs côtés et l'aida à marcher dans la direction opposée à l'hôtel.  
– Nous allons chez les Hale. Tu y seras plus au calme.  
Il distingua vaguement une petite maison en bois peint de blanc, isolée du reste du complexe par une bordée d'arbres. Un panneau « Privé – Ne pas entrer » était planté bien en évidence à l'entrée.  
Ils remontèrent une petite allée de gravier et Stiles accueillit avec joie la fraîcheur de la climatisation.  
L'homme les guida vers un canapé.  
– Je vais chercher une serviette et des vêtements de rechange.  
Et il disparut.  
– Tu peux rester seul quelques instants ? murmura Melissa.  
Stiles s'effondra sur une chaise en bois (inutile qu'il inonde le canapé) et ferma les yeux.  
Melissa prit ça pour un oui et disparut elle aussi. Il entendait vaguement le bruit de tasses qu'on sort d'une armoire et d'une bouilloire. Cela le fit sourire : en cas d'urgence, sa belle-mère ne connaissait plus les limites de la politesse. Et s'il fallait vider les armoires d'inconnus et fouiller leur cuisine pour soigner un de ses fils ou son mari, mieux valait ne pas s'opposer à elle.  
L'homme revint avant elle. Stiles rouvrit les yeux à temps pour le voir étaler une serviette immense décorée d'une Reine des Neiges sur le canapé, puis de déposer soigneusement un bas de jogging et un sweatshirt sur l'accoudoir.  
– Vous pourrez prendre une douche une fois que vous serez un peu remis.  
– Ah, je me souviens maintenant que le frère de Cora faisait tourner toutes les têtes.  
Dans la fatigue et la panique, son filtre à parole disparaissait complètement. Oups.  
L'autre rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.  
– Je… Je vais voir ce que fait… La…  
– Melissa. C'est Melissa. Ma belle-mère.  
– Voilà.  
Une fois de nouveau seul, Stiles se traîna jusqu'au canapé. Il ôté son pantalon et son tee-shirt avant de s'asseoir, et soupira d'aise en enfilant les vêtements secs. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche et d'un bain chaud. Et d'un ou deux calmants aussi. Les crises de panique avait sérieusement tendance à l'exténuer. Dormir une douzaine d'heures lui semblait également être une très bonne idée.  
Quand il était sorti de la salle où se tenait le débat, il avait été sur les nerfs, et encore plus déçu de constater à quel point son idole pouvait être détestable. Mais il ne paniquait pas encore. Il avait juste décidé de retourner dans sa chambre et de se calmer en dévorant les chocolats offerts par Erica, en commandant une demie douzaine de bières et en pleurnichant dans sa baignoire. Sans plus. Le truc habituel quoi.  
Mais non.  
Plusieurs fans de Deucalion l'avaient alors pris à partie, l'obligeant à courir pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais l'un d'eux avait insisté. Stiles avait du faire demi-tour tout en supportant les injures de plus en plus grossières et violentes qu'il lui balançait. Le gars n'avait même pas l'excuse d'avoir l'air saoul. Et puis il y avait eu l'insulte de trop, la menace.  
– Je crois que t'as pas fait encore de coming out non ? Hop, un petit message sur twitter et c'est fait ! C'est pas une pédale qui va nuire à l'image de Deucalion !  
Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment caché son homosexualité. Mais il n'en faisait pas état non plus. Lydia le lui avait déconseillé, insistant sur le fait qu'il pouvait se couper de beaucoup d'école et de bibliothèques « traditionnalistes » s'il en parlait directement. Et puis, il ne l'avait jamais fait ni à Scott, ni à son père, ni vraiment à personne. C'était juste… L'occasion en s'était jamais vraiment présentée et…  
Et ils étaient arrivés à la piscine.  
– Voilà, chéri, bois ça.  
Melissa revint de la cuisine avec un mug de thé brûlant et deux brioches aux pépites de chocolat.  
– Ca ne se fait pas de voler la nourriture des gens honnêtes, fit-il en mordant une à pleine dents.  
– Derek m'a donné l'autorisation.  
Elle se releva et défroissa les plis de sa robe.   
– Bon, je vais redescendre voir où en est ton père. Tu as besoin de quelque chose de ta chambre ?  
– Il peut dormir ici cette nuit…  
Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek : – Ce n'est pas… Je peux… Je peux dormir à la maison ?  
Il posa la question plus qu'autre chose à Melissa. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre.  
– Ton père risque d'être occupé ce soir, Scott attend l'appel d'un fermier pour mettre à bas sa vache et moi je travaille. Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes tout seul.  
– Une vache ?  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel : – Un nouveau hippy s'est mis en tête d'élever une vache enceinte ! Scott a promis de prendre des photos. Cela le change de Biscuit.  
Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rester chez des inconnus, mais se retrouver seul dans sa chambre d'ado… Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup non plus.  
– Est-ce que Lydia pourrait venir ?  
– Je vais lui dire où tu es. Repose-toi, mon chéri.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.  
Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls. Le silence s'étira trop longtemps au goût de Stiles. Mais visiblement Derek n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler.  
– Merci, finit-il par dire.  
Derek baissa la tête, le bout des oreilles rouges puis haussa les épaules.  
– Je… Je sais nager d'habitude, ajouta Stiles.  
– J'ai déjà dit à Laura de mettre des barrières de sécurité, fit Derek en même temps.  
La silence refit surface.  
Stiles finit sa tasse de thé. Le contrecoup de sa crise se faisait sentir, et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.  
– Je vais vous montrer où est la salle de bain, et vous préparer un lit.  
Cela lui semblait une excellente idée.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles dormait depuis une bonne heure que le shérif vint à la maison, accompagné de Talia.  
Derek tentait de lire sur le canapé, sans arriver à se concentrer. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté lui avait rappelé certains mauvais souvenirs, et cela se rajoutait à la nervosité et au stress de Laura pour ce week-end. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et se sentait complètement inutile.  
Il se leva aussitôt en entendant les nouveaux arrivants.  
Le shérif lui serra la main et le remercia pour avoir sauvé son fils.  
– Sans vous, cela aurait pu être plus grave.  
Derek se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.  
Puis le shérif se redressa et son visage prit aussitôt une allure plus professionnelle, soulignée par son uniforme.  
– Je suis a priori trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour pouvoir m'en occuper, mais il faudrait que vous redescendiez à l'hôtel pour que mes gars puissent prendre votre déposition. Mais, nous ne sommes pas pressés...  
Le shérif fit la grimace. Derek regarda sa mère, se rendant compte qu'elle se retenait de ne pas éclater.   
– Que s'est-il passé ?  
Talia soupira.  
– J'ai besoin d'un verre. Vous prendrez quelque chose Noah ?  
Sans attendre la réponse, elle alla ouvrir le bar situé à côté de la télévision et en sortit deux verres et une chope.  
– Il doit y avoir des glaçon et de la bière fraîche à la cuisine, Derek. Sois gentil et vas me chercher tout ça.  
Vue l'heure qu'il était, Derek prépara aussi quelques sandwiches au poulet et dévlisa la réserve de chips bio de Laura. Le temps qu'il revienne avec un plateau plein, deux nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées.  
Erica siégeait sur le fauteuil familial, hérité du grand-père Hale, fulminante. Melissa était revenue également, un sac à dos à ses pieds. Du sac à dos dépassait la peluche de loup que Derek avait déposé sur le lit de Stiles avant son arrivée. Il récupéra le sac.  
– Je vais lui apporter ses affaires.  
– Je te suis, fils.  
La chambre dans laquelle Stiles dormait se trouvait au second étage. Derek n'avait pas pu lui offrir un lit plus proche, le premier étage étant déjà complet avec la chambre de Laura, son bureau, et les chambres de Connor et Cora qu'ils utilisaient en ce moment.  
Derek vivait au second étage depuis son arrivée de New York. Même si une bonne partie était encore en travaux, il aimait l'atmosphère particulière des sous-pentes, des poutres et les la grande baie vitrée qui donnait non pas sur l'hôtel mais sur la forêt. L'espace large faisait quand même place à trois petites pièces, deux chambres une salle-de-bain.   
Le shérif prit Derek par l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter avant d'atteindre la chambre de Stiles.  
– Je préfère y aller seul.

***

Stiles les entendit arriver à l'étage. Le plancher, malgré son état récent, grinçait un peu. Il se douta qu'il s'agissait de Derek et, reconnaissant sa voix, de son père. un nœud se renforça dans son estomac.   
Il ne tenait plus en place malgré sa fatigue.   
Il n'avait pas eu une telle crise depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait réussi à gérer le stress des négociations de contrats (merci Lydia !), des refus de son éditeur, des conférences de presse. Tout ces milieux où il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, à l'opposée de ses heures passées devant son ordinateur ou des journées passées à signer dans les conventions et les salons un peu partout aux États-Unis. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel point tout cela était à la fois fatiguant et décuplait son énergie habituelle.  
– Tu es près pour aller courir, fiston ?  
Stiles se tourna sur la matelas pour faire face à son père. Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et déposa un sac plein de vêtements sur le sol.  
– C'est Lydia qui a ton ordinateur dans un coffre, dans sa chambre. Cette jeune femme a un sens du pratique terrifiant.  
– Et elle est paranoïaque, ajouta Stiles.  
Noah lui caressa les cheveux, une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années peut-être.  
– Je suis content qu'elle soit là pour toi. C'est important de s'entourer de gens qui savent comment tu fonctionnes.  
Stiles sourit à moitié : – Comme Tara qui t'apporte des burgers en cachette au boulot ?  
– Elle m'en apporte aussi avec des steaks végétariens !  
Stiles referma les yeux un instant.  
– Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ?  
– J'en ai assez vu...  
– Mais...  
– Assieds-toi, fiston.  
Stiles obéit. Il aperçut le museau de la peluche qui dépassait du sac à dos. Cela le fit sourire. Il avait très envie de sortir le jouer et de le serrer contre lui, mais il avait encore un peu de fierté pour un homme de vingt-cinq ans. Juste un peu.  
– Tout le monde va se souvenir de cette journée, dit-il finalement, en serrant les dents.  
– Ne pense pas à cela maintenant. Lydia et Laura Hale se charge de ce côté-là des choses. Elles sauront très bien y faire. Ne t'inquiète pas sur ça.  
– Mais maintenant tout le monde le sait ! Avec Lydia on avait... Bon sang je n'ai même pas... Je ne t'ai jamais dit...  
– Que tu aimais les garçons ?  
Noah fixa son fils avec un air de gentille déception.  
– Meeeee Stilinski, entre ton obsession pour les joueurs de Lacrosse, ta collection de super héros, dont des modèles torses nus, et les quelques fois où certains de mes collègues, et même moi, une fois, t'avons surpris au Jungle... Franchement ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de faire tout un plat de quelque chose que nous savions déjà tous les deux ?  
Stiles se sentait un peu ridicule pour le coup. Noah le prit par l'épaule :  
– Melissa voulait t'offrir un strip-teaser pour tes vingt-et-un ans, mais Scott et moi avons mis le holà. Elle était très déçue.  
– J'imagine.  
– Elle avait même trouvé un modèle parfait : grand, musclé, avec une barbe de trois jours et les cheveux noirs...   
– Je vais m'effondrer de honte, fit Stiles en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
– Ce ne sera pas pire que le jour où tu as voulu me cacher que tu t'étais cassé le bras en grimpant dans un arbre.  
Stiles éclata de rire malgré lui. Noah lui sourit : – Je préfère ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, les journalistes et tout ça. Lydia s'en occupera très bien. Tu restes ici, tu profites de l'hospitalité des Hale, et tu descends prendre un goûter avec nous. je crois même que Talia est en train de préparer un barbecue rien que pour nous !  
– Tu es trop intéressé par cette affaire, papa...  
– Allez, on t'attend.  
En voyant son père refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Stiles se sentit plus léger. Oui, il verrait pour les conséquences de son outing demain. Ce soir, il avait le droit de respirer. Et il enverrait un immense cadeau de remerciement à Laura Hale. Et à sa mère. Et à Derek aussi.  
Il tomba sur le lit, les yeux au plafond. Cette chambre n'avait pas l'air habité. On y sentait un peu le renfermé, et les draps étaient trop rêches et trop bien pliés pour être utilisés tous les soirs. Mais en même temps...  
Il roula sur le côté.  
Il y avait des cadres accrochés aux murs. Des photographies très urbaines. On se serait attendus à des paysages, des lacs, des montagnes, mais non, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec un rue de New York, un parc, oh, et même une charrette de vendeur de hotdog qu'il lui semblait reconnaître.  
– Mais c'est Omar !  
Oui il reconnaissait le vieil homme, avec son bonnet blanc sur la tête et son chariot recouvert d'autocollants d'équipes de football.   
La photographie prit vie sous ses yeux. C'est comme si un air de New York lui arrivait en pleine face. Il y avait vécu quelques années quand même, après tout, survivant dans un minuscule studio parce que l'ambiance du campus lui avait été insupportable.  
Cette photo lui prouva que, peut-être, tout irait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Le goûter impromptu se transforma en barbecue si vite que Derek se retrouva à couper des poivrons pour la salade sans s'en rendre compte.  
Erica était partie se reposer sur ordre de Melissa. Cora était passée en coup de vent pour se changer et apporter son chargeur de téléphone à Laura ainsi que de quoi manger, et autre chose que ce que servait le réfectoire.  
Du coup Talia avait offert l'hospitalité aux Stilinski/McCall.  
– Il va me falloir tout votre soutien pour partir travailler dans vingt minutes...  
Melissa était allongée sur un transat, pieds nus, un verre de limonade à la main.   
Derek lui resservit à boire avant de retourner vers les saucisses en train de griller. Le barbecue, construit en brique par Connor (il passait ses étés à faire des travaux manuels pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de ses copies et des salles de classe, disait-il), se trouvait proche du patio, du robinet extérieur et d'un sac de sable, par sécurité. C'est ainsi que Derek fut le premier à voir Stiles ouvrir discrètement la porte et sortir.  
Il lui sourit timidement, incapable de dire quelque chose.  
Stiles lui rendit son sourire. Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux, encore mouillés quand il s'était endormi, partaient dans tous les sens, et il portait encore le sweat-shirt de Derek, trop large pour lui.   
– Alors, je trouve que ça sent vraiment bon...  
Il s'approcha de Derek et huma les saucisses et steaks avec délice.  
– Celles-ci viennent de la ferme MacHavoc, et celles-là sont végétariennes. Je crois que c'est un mélange de haricots rouges et de betteraves.  
– On les mettra dans l'assiette de papa.  
– Le shérif est déjà reparti.  
Derek avait l'impression de devoir s'excuser. Surtout en voyant la mine dépité de Stiles.  
– Il devait redescendre à la station pour aider son équipe, puisqu'un partie de ses officiers s'occupent de Daehler et de Deucalion. Et de tout le reste. Mais il a demandé à ce qu'on lui rapporte un petit-déjeuner demain matin.  
– Ah...  
Stiles fit la moue, puis fronça les sourcils : – Deucalion ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Derek n'avait pas eu toutes les explications et ne put en dire d'avantage. Et comme la viande était cuite, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la table de pique-nique, Melissa avalant son assiette à une vitesse incroyable avant de courir à l'hôpital.  
Erica et Scott couvaient Stiles comme des mamans poules, pendant que Talia grignotait sa salade et que Derek et Boyd buvaient bière sur bière, ce dernier venant à peine de finir sa journée.  
– Laura va rester encore longtemps en bas ?  
Boyd secoua la tête : – Non. Et de toute façon Cora va la ramener par la peau des fesses si elle tente de s'enfermer dans... Ah ben tiens, les voilà...  
Derek se rendit alors compte que la nuit était tombée. On entendait les insectes du soir et les lampadaires du jardin s'étaient mis automatiquement en route. Cora et Laura arrivait, les bras chargés d'encore plus d'alcool visiblement, et d'un sac en papier.  
– J'ai volé des muffins sur le buffet des auteurs, expliqua Cora, très fière d'elle. De toute façon ils sont tous descendus à Beacon Hills pour aller se saouler dans les... enfin dans le seul bar correcte de la ville.  
– Je suis désolé...  
La petite voix de Stiles arracha un sourire à Laura. Elle poussa Scott d'un coup de coude et s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras.  
– Pas de ça ici ! C'est de ma faute si on a invité un connard de première et si ses fans sont aussi malades que lui. Je suis juste désolée que tu aies eu à en souffrir.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.  
Derek lui ouvrit un bouteille de bière qu'elle vida en deux gorgées.  
– Laura... l’admonesta sa mère.  
Elle leva un index, prit une deuxième bouteille, but une gorgée et respira enfin.  
– Après cette journée, je peux tout supporter, mais pas sans un peu d'aide.  
– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Scott.  
Stiles semblait à le fois perdu et très curieux. Derek lui tendit la dernière saucisse végétarienne et sa part de frites. Il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.  
Laura raconta alors le contenu de son après-midi. Certes il y avait eu l'agression de Stiles par Matt Daehler, un apprenti photographe complètement creepy qui n'aurait jamais du avoir son affectation à la rencontre. Il allait passer la nuit derrière les barreaux.  
Mais après le départ de Stiles, ce que ni Melissa ni le shérif n'avaient dit à Derek ni visiblement à Stiles, Deucalion avait fait un scandale.   
– Qu'il soit énervé parce que la conférence s'est mal finie, je le conçois, fit Laura, de façon étonnamment diplomatique. Mais il a commencé à déblatérer sur l'"engeance homosexuelle", sur la "décadence" de la civilisation en générale et de la littérature en particulier. Et là, Argent est intervenue.  
– Argent ?  
Derek ne voyait pas qui c'était. Laura acquiesça.  
– Oui. Allison Argent. Elle ne participait pas à la conférence et était là juste en spectatrice. Elle est monté sur la tribune et a giflé Deucalion. Giflé ! Si elle avait eu une arbalète à portée de main, je pense que notre cher Deucalion ne serait plus vivant ce soir.  
Laura éclata de rire : – C'était une catastrophe. Deucalion est allé s'enfermer dans sa suite de luxe, mais j'ai chargé Boyd d'aller lui faire son check-out à six heures demain matin. Inutile que ce type reste un minute de plus chez moi !

***

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin plus serein que la veille.  
Il avait évité l'alcool la veille, sachant que Melissa le punirait personnellement s'il s'était amusé à glisser un verre de bière dans son gosier après le calmant qu'elle lui avait fait prendre. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à se rendormir, mais maintenant, le soleil était à peine levé et il ne tenait plus en place.  
Il se leva doucement, fouilla son sac et en sortit une paire de short, un tee-shirt et sa paire de basket. Il avait fait un peu de cross-country au lycée et à la fac, et il ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen de se vider la tête.  
Évitant le plus possible de faire grincer le plancher et de réveiller ses hôtes, il arriva à la cuisine où Talia était déjà en train de préparer du café. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient, à peine démêlés, dans son dos, et son pyjama à l'effigie de Peanuts lui donnait un air bien moins sévère que son chignon et l'uniforme de barmaid qu'elle avait porté la veille.  
Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire endormi et un mug de café chaud.  
– Matinal ?  
– Pas habituellement. Mais...   
– Je comprends. Toasts ? On n'a que ça je crois bien. A moins que tu n'aimes les céréales sans goût que s'achète Derek.  
– Il ne sont pas sans goût. Ils sont plein de vitamines et de fibres.  
Stiles sursauta. Derek venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, habillé simplement d'un short de sport et de basket. Et rien d'autre. Il portait un tee-shirt à la main, mais Stiles était bien trop occupé à regarder... tout ça, pour s'en apercevoir. ce n'était pas son père qui lui avait parlé de figurines d'hommes torses nus, aux corps musclés et avec des barbes de trois jours la veille ?  
Oh mon dieu...  
– Euh, un toast ce sera parfait.  
– Vous allez courir ?  
Stiles s'assit au bar entre la cuisine et la salle à manger et fronça les sourcils.  
– Tu peux me tutoyer.  
Derek hocha la tête. Il montra du menton les deux morceau de pain grillé et le pot de confiture posé devant Stiles.  
– Ca ne suffira pas. Attends, si tu veux un vrai petit-déjeuner pour courir...  
Aussitôt, il se releva et prépara un bol de muesli et de raisins secs arrosé de lait de riz, un verre de jus multi-vitaminé, et des quartiers de pommes sortis du frigo.  
– Là, on peut tenir jusqu'à ce que Connor arrive pour le petit-déjeuner du week-end et apporte de quoi faire des pancakes.  
Stiles plongea la cuillère dans le bol de céréales.  
– Ça a vraiment le goût du carton ?  
Derek haussa les épaules (il était toujours torse nu) : – On ne sent pas sous le lait de riz et les raisins.  
Stiles choisit de lui faire confiance.

***

Un sentier partait du bout du jardin des Hale et montait en pente douce jusqu'à une rivière où Stiles découvrit avec plaisir un cabanon et une table de bois. Il y avait même un reste de cabane d'enfants à l'orée de la petite clairière.  
Ils s'étaient juste un peu échauffés en marchant rapidement jusque-là.  
Derek (qui avait fini par mettre un tee-shirt au grand damn de Stiles), pointa deux direction :  
– Il y a un chemin de randonnée qui suit plus ou moins la rivière et qui descend jusqu'à Beacon Hills. On arrive au niveau du garage Smith. Il faut ensuite un peu plus longtemps pour remonter jusqu'à l'hôtel, ou alors on attrape Connor au vol et on bénéficie de sa voiture. Sinon, on monte encore un peu. Le chemin est plus accidenté, mais on est au couvert des arbres et il n'y a personne.  
Stiles n'avait pas très envie de rencontrer des gens. Plus tard il remettait son "retour sur Terre", mieux il se porterait.   
– La forêt ça me va bien.  
La première demie heure de course se fit en silence.  
En ville, même dans les parcs et sur les circuits sportifs, Stiles ne pouvait jamais vraiment se détacher de l'environnement urbain. Il y avait toujours la perspective de reprendre le vélo ou la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, de sentir les échoppes de frites et de hot-dogs au coin de la rue.  
D'ailleurs...  
– C'est qui qui a pris les photos qui sont dans ma chambre ?  
Derek souffla, et, sans ralentir, se tourna vers Stiles.  
– Les photos ?  
– Des images de New York.  
– Ah... Ce sont les miennes.  
– Tu es photographe ?  
– A mes moments perdus oui.  
Le visage de Derek se referma. Stiles regretta d'avoir débuter la conversation. La curiosité fut toutefois plus forte.  
– C'était Amal...  
– Quoi ?  
– Amal. Sur la photo.   
Stiles souffla. Ils arrivaient sur un pan du chemin où il y avait plus de crevasses qu'autre chose. Il reprit après quelques minutes.  
– Le vendeur de hot-dogs à New-York. Il... Il collectionne les autocollants d'équipes de football. Je lui en... Je lui en avais offert un de Manchester... J'avais participé à un salon en Angleterre... Pfiou... J'ai eu droit à des saucisses gratuites pendant un mois.  
Derek ne répondit pas, continuant à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en haut d'une falaise. Stiles reconnut l'endroit : les lycéens venaient s'y garer le soir et la nuit pour s'y bécoter tranquillement. Stiles ne connaissait pas vraiment ce côté de l'endroit. Son père, par contre, l'avait déjà emmené là, quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver de baby-sitter, alors qu'il travaillait et faisait office de chaperon à la moitié de la population lycéenne de Beacon Hills.  
Ils reprirent leur souffle avec une vue sur la ville. Stiles n'était pas revenu depuis tellement longtemps. Il retrouva l'hôpital, le lycée privé, son propre lycée, le centre commercial. Derrière se trouvait le poste de police.  
– Faut que j'appelle mon père.  
Derek acquiesça, toujours silencieux. Stiles pensait qu'il n'allait plus ouvrir la bouche de toute leur sortie quand il finit par parler.  
– Je t'emmènerai au poste après le petit-déjeuner de Connor. Je dois aussi faire une déposition.  
– Ok.  
Encore un silence. Néanmoins Stiles ne ressentait pas de tension.  
– Je devrai revenir à Beacon Hills plus souvent.  
– C'est un endroit apaisant. J'en ai parlé à Amal. Son fils ne supportait pas la ville.  
– Kevin ? Il avait l'air hyperactif. D'après ce que j'avais compris.  
– Je lui ai offert un autocollant de l'équipe nationale brésilienne. Et l'a collé juste au-dessus de sa caisse.  
Stiles étouffa un juron ironique, la main sur le cœur.   
– Mais Manchester est une des meilleures équipes du monde. Cantona ! Tu as vu le film ?  
– Le Brésil est championne du monde. Plusieurs fois.  
– Pfff...  
– Il est temps de rentrer, sinon Cora aura mangé tous les pancakes avant qu'on arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek engagea la Camaro sur la route menant au centre-ville de Beacon Hills avec un soupir. La situation était pire que ce que Laura avait pu en dire entre deux gorgées de bière la veille.  
Des journalistes avaient eu vent du scandale fait par Deucalion, pendant que d'autres s'était jeté sur le tweet de Daehler avant que celui-ci ne soit effacé. Des paparazzi, mais aussi des fans, qui n'avaient pas de billets pour la rencontre, s'étaient amassé sur la petite route qui allait de la route nationale à l'entrée de l'Hôtel Hale.  
Et heureusement que la propriété était entourée d'une haute grille, et que personne n'avait encore pensé à y pénétrer en passant par la réserve.   
La voiture avait eu du mal à passer au travers de la foule, peu nombreuse, mais particulièrement collante.  
A ses côtés, Stiles était particulièrement silencieux.  
Leur petite heure de course avait été particulièrement agréable. Derek l'avait même mené jusqu'à l'ancienne aire de jeu des enfants Hale, avant l'incendie. Il y avait encore l'ossature d'une cabane en bois. Peut-être que les enfants de Laura, une fois qu'ils viendraient rejoindre leur mère, aimeraient en reconstruire une avec lui.  
D'habitude beaucoup plus réservé avec les gens, Derek n'avait pas eu de problème à courir aux côtés de Stiles.  
Maintenant qu'ils roulaient vers l'office de police, il sentait que cette... camaraderie silencieuse, s'était envolée.  
Stiles se rongeait les ongles, le front posé contre la vitre latérale de la voiture. Et s'il avait fait une remarque sur la Camaro en elle-même au moment de s'y installer ("Quelqu'un a un complexe de taille ici ?" "Tu n'as pas vu la voiture de Laura."), il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche ensuite.  
Surtout après avoir eu plusieurs flash d'appareil photo dans les yeux.  
Derek connaissait un peu la géographie du bâtiment où travaillait le shérif et s'engagea directement à l'arrière, où étaient garées les voitures de fonction, plutôt que de se mettre sur le parking public. Stiles haussa un sourcil. Derek haussa les épaules.  
– L'ancien mari de Laura travaillait à la brigade canine.  
– Laura a épousé Aaron Hollister ?  
– Tout le monde se demande encore comment ça a pu se faire, y compris Laura et Aaron.  
Stiles le précéda et ouvrit la porte grillagée qui menait à la fois aux cages des chiens de la brigade et à l'espace "fumeur" de la station.  
– Bonjour Tara...  
– Hello mon chou.  
L'officier prit Stiles dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis elle le repoussa.  
– J'aurai préféré te voir au barbecue qu'a organisé ton père pour mardi prochain, et pas avant ! Viens, rentre... Bonjour monsieur Hale...  
Elle leur permit de passer par la sortie de secous tout en offrant son plus beau sourire à Derek. Par respect pour Stiles, et parce qu'elle avait l'air d'être une femme polie, il ne fit pas trop la gueule.  
– Eh, elle n'a pas écrasé ton chien préféré !  
– Pardon ?  
Stiles fit la moue et croisa les bras : – Tara. Inutile de la regarder comme ça. Elle ne t'a rien fait.  
Inutile de discuter (ce dont Derek n'avait pas du tout envie), et puis un jeune agent, tout en sourire et en brushing impeccable, les vit et vint les accueillir à bras ouvert. Enfin surtout Stiles.  
– Agent Parrish ! Vous êtes revenu ?  
– Oui. J'ai repris mon poste ici il y a deux mois. Viens, ton père t'attend.  
La main de Parrish s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur l'épaule de Stiles à son goût. De plus en plus énervé, Derek les suivit en silence.  
– Tara te fera faire une déposition dans dix minutes, et moi je me charge de monsieur Hale. D'accord ? Il doit y avoir du café frais dans la salle de repos.  
– Je n'ai pas intérêt à y trouver des donuts !  
Stiles partit tout seul vers d'autres bureaux, sans doute pour rejoindre son père. Finalement, Parrish se tourna vers Derek avec son sourire insupportable.  
– A nous deux !  
Bon sang, vivement qu'il puisse retourner à l'hôtel.

***

La matinée passa plus vite que prévu.  
Stiles était heureux de revoir son père dans son élément naturel. Il avait passé tellement d'après-midi, et certaines nuits même, dans ce bureau, à jouer ou à faire ses devoirs sur un bout de table, à dormir sur ce canapé parce que la baby-sitter avait de nouveau posé un lapin deux heures avant.  
Ils avaient eu des périodes difficiles, même jusqu'au départ de Stiles à la fac. Après, cce n'était plus de se marcher dessus, de s'énerver, de vouloir combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère, qui les avaient mis à dure épreuve, mais l'éloignement.  
– Stiles ? Comment ça va ?  
Il releva les yeux des dossiers qu'il était en train de lire (non, il ne s'agissait pas de fouiller dans des documents confidentiels !) Son père venait de sortir chercher à manger.  
– Lydia ?  
– Oh, Stiles...  
La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, dans un rare geste d'affection.  
– Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là hier soir. Mais j'ai entendu que les Hales s'étaient très bien occupés de toi.  
La main minuscule de son agent vint lui caresser la joue.  
– Je suis restée à l'hôtel pour pouvoir gérer tout ce qui s'est passé après ton départ et ton agression.  
Sa mine se rembrunit.  
– Il y a un problème ? demanda Stiles.  
En plus du scandale et de son propre état, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête.  
Lydia s'assit sur le canapé. Le shérif revint à se moment là avec un sac en papier. Derek était juste derrière lui, tenant quatre tasses de café fumant sur un plateau.  
– Je ferme pendant une heure, qu'on reste un peu en privé.  
Derek sembla hésiter un instant. Stiles lui sourit et tapota la place libre entre lui et Lydia sur le canapé.  
– Alors, commença Lydia, après avoir trié sa salade en enlevant tous les cornichons. Nous avons déposé une plainte contre Matt Daehler pour injures, menaces à caractère homophobe et agression physique. Nous avons aussi une plainte à l'encontre de Deucalion, et nous exigeons des excuses du modérateur de la rencontre. Et des excuses de la part de l'Hôtel Hale.  
A ces mots, Derek voulut se lever. Instinctivement, Stiles le retint par le bras : – Lydia adore votre hôtel, dit-il. Si elle fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.  
– Merci Stiles. Oui, j'en ai discuté longuement avec Laura hier soir. Il faut que nous ayons une ligne de défense commune et que nous nous soutenions...  
– En l'accusant d'avoir mis Stiles en danger ?  
Stiles voyait la mâchoire de Derek se serrer.  
– Non. Mais le choix du modérateur n'était effectivement pas le bon. Et en s'excusant pour cet aspect de l'événement, Laura pourra s'opposer plus facilement à ce qui l'attend de la part de notre... ennemi commun.  
– Quoi ?  
Stiles la regarda, surpris. Son père prit alors la parole :  
– L'agent de Deucalion a déposé une plainte ce matin pour... pour des raisons vaseuses, mais qui auraient mis en danger l'intégrité de son client. Je soupçonne son agent d'être aussi son avocat. Je me suis un peu renseignée et ce monsieur n'a pas des relations excessivement amicales avec le milieu littéraire, ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs.  
Lydia reprit : – Chambres d'hôtel détruites, consommation de drogues, abus de la générosité de ses hôtes à chaque convention, et on ne compte pas des discours très... ambigües. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce qu'il t'a dit hier n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a pu dire sur d'autres auteurs.  
– Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en entende pas parler ?  
– D'abord parce que tu ne t'intéresses pas à la presse people, et parce que Deucalion a d'excellents avocats. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai un excellent hacker, un réseau encore meilleur et je suis paranoïaque.  
Dans la bouche de Lydia, cela semblait être une qualité. Stiles n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de le penser.  
– Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda alors Derek. Nous n'avons pas... Laura ne pourra pas...  
Lydia fit taire Derek en levant juste un seul doigt.  
– Nous allons trouver une solution. Votre frère, je crois, est président d'un cercle de réflexion sur les discriminations au lycée, non ?  
Stiles manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant les sourcils de Derek se lever jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.  
– Le service du shérif possède aussi ce genre de services.  
Cette fois-ci c'est Stiles qui fut surpris. Son père haussa les épaules : – nous avons eu une recrue mariée à une femme, l'année dernière. Après quelques réflexions de certains membres de la communauté, Parrish et moi-même avons pris position. Au repas annuel du maire de Beacon Hills. Je ne t'ai pas montré nos écharpes arc-en-ciel ?  
Cette fois-ci, le menton de Stiles menaçait de tomber à terre. Il s'agissait presque d'une trahison à ce niveau-là ?  
– Et vous avez une char à la gaypride du comté ?  
– Non.  
Stiles fronça les sourcils. Noah Stilinski étouffa un rire : – Pas encore, mais il y a un pari pour savoir si le député Parrish acceptera de se mettre torse nu ou non.  
– C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais en attendant Laura est dans de sales draps.  
Noah se pencha vers Derek, avec le regard qu'il prenait quand il parlait avec une victime ou un "membre honnête de la communauté" : – Pas de problème. Nous allons trouver une solution.   
– Et remplir les caisses de l'hôtel, bien entendu, conclut Lydia, comme si cela coulait de source.


End file.
